In the camping art there are a number of shelter devices ranging from the common pup-tent to a travel trailer. Two of the most common problems with known tents are the fact that the user sleeps on the hard ground which limits the comfort and increases the propensity for dew to accumulate on the bottom of the enclosure. The fact that the tents rests on the ground also reduces the overall temperature of the interior of the tent. Of course these shortcomings can be overcome by a travel trailer, however, travel trailers have limited use for inaccessible areas and, of course, include a great expense. There also appears to be a need for individual shelters in emergency situations such as natural disasters where a number of people will be sharing a large open gym or the like which will not provide individual privacy or a comfortable resting place. The invention overcomes these problems by providing a integral bed convertible into a lounge or a chair and which is raised above the ground and allows the weight of an user to be suspended from a lightweight frame and material stretched across the frame under tension to avoid the problem of sleeping on the hard ground and further incorporates an enclosure which can trap the body heat of the user to maintain the temperature therein. In the enclosure, an user can seal himself off from the view of others providing the privacy that is often lacking in a natural disaster situation. Further, because the invention suspends the bed portion above the ground, this shelter provides storage underneath each individual bed rather than forcing the disaster victims hold their personal items on their laps or the like.